puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peglegpaul
Peglegpaul is currently in Black Death. He sails the Midnight Ocean. Biography Achievements In times gone by, Peglegpaul has held the #1 spot for swordfighting, shipwrightery, sailing and gunning. Furthermore he has occupied the top 10 for many other puzzles. Swordfighting Peglegpaul won numerous competitions of various sizes during his first few years. Initially, due to lack of knowledge, he used a longsword then later a skull dagger (which was a scimitar at the time before the patterns were swapped). He first achieved his #1 ranking in late 2004 in a time where every fight counted towards the rating. In the first instance he achieved this with a skull dagger. After the new falchion pattern appeared he also made #1 with this sword. (He was also the first pirate to make #1 using only a stiletto under the guise of the pirate Gingerchops). On 17 September 2006, he won a tan monkey on Midnight for swordfighting. Despite reaching numerous familiar tournament finals, he has still won only a single familiar. He employs an unorthodox fighting style, spurning the more traditional breaker-stacking methods. Early days Having been around under various guises since Azure, Peglegpaul was first created in early 2004. His name predates the introduction of injuries and it wasn't until many years later that he actually received an injury - albeit a hook. After a short spell away from the game Peglegpaul subscribed. He was first recruited from Alpha docks by a lady by the name of Linnet and began his pirate life in The Pillaging Raiders under the tutelage of Philfine. He pillaged with them for a few months and developed a lust for PvPing. Indeed he helped them to reach the rank of Imperial. Briefly he captained an offshoot of The Pillaging Raiders called Blood Hunters (and yet more briefly The Pillaging Raiders itself as Philfine took over Blood Hunters). After his relationship with the captain turned sour, Peglegpaul left the crew. He formed several small crews before joining ARR briefly, and got his first shot at blockade navving at Orca I. He left soon after when the captain Rifkind (who had encouraged him to join) suddenly left the game. He went on to make countless solo crews (mostly unaffiliated, bar joining the experiment that was the flag The Harbingers) and back to PvPing the ocean - his record at one point was over 50 consecutive pvps unbeaten. Later days Later he met a lass called Llawela. He pillaged with her in a dedicated PvP crew which would soon become Superlemon Krakatoa and later joined her in her main crew which she was just about to take charge of, Dioses y Demonios (and subsequently Superlemon Krakatoa after they changed the name of the crew). With the support of more senior crewmates who he had PvPed with, he encouraged the crew to split away from Looterati and forge their own path on the ocean. In total he remained with Superlemon Krakatoa for about two and a half years. Whilst there, he admiralled the blockade of Ostreum IV, seizing control from Phoenix Reborn. He was also involved with the planning of Ostreum VII, where the island was taken from Notorious Fandango. He also navved at a further two Ostreum blockades (and still owns the inn there) and many other blockades besides. He captained his all-crew team to the semi finals of the OCL swordfight in 2006 where they were bested by the Black Death team before eventually, roughly 3 years after being asked to join, ending up in Black Death himself.